


Sleeping By The Oceanside

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sixsome, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/F, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Safe zones Alexandria & Oceanside have come together for a mutually beneficial supply run to a major city. In a show of additional good faith, several "ambassadors" have gone to the other zone to get to know one another better. Several girls from Alexandria have been chosen, among them, Judith Grimes, Enid, Lydia, Beth, & Sophia. The venture is set to last a bit under a month. While staying at the new safe zone, the youngest of them, discovers something that goes on in the night that goes beyond just being friendly. And it's a good thing as she's just as inclined to take part.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Cyndie, Beth Greene/Sophia Peletier, Enid/Beth Greene, Enid/Cyndie, Enid/Lydia (Walking Dead), Enid/Sophia Peletier, Judith Grimes/Beth Greene/Cyndie, Judith Grimes/Beth Greene/Sophia Peletier, Judith Grimes/Cyndie, Judith Grimes/Enid, Judith Grimes/Enid/Cyndie, Judith Grimes/Enid/Lydia/Spohia Peletier/Beth Greene/Cyndie, Judith Grimes/Enid/Sophia Peletier, Judith Grimes/Lydia, Judith Grimes/Sophia Peletier, Lydia/Beth Greene/Cyndie, Lydia/Cyndie, Lydia/Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier/Cyndie, Sophia Peletier/Lydia/Cyndie
Series: Minus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping By The Oceanside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



> Nothing too different from the main continuity, other than Sophia from seasons 1 & 2 was never turned into a walker and has been with the main group ever since.

Judith strolls along the beach by the safe-zone, Oceanside. It's all she can do as of now to not succumb to the boredom. For the past two weeks, she and a few other girls from Alexandria safe-zone have been at the new location. Enid, having chosen to stay behind to keep an eye on Judith, along with a few others while the main group and several residents of the area have gone out on a joint supply run. At first everything was fine, but with hardly anything to do, the young girl was itching for some entertainment. After a while of aimless walking, the sun was beginning to set. And besides the quiet of Oceanside, the sight of the beach at sunset was nice. Judith heads back to the camp kicking small rock across the sand barefoot. Once she gets back she runs into Enid.

"Hey Judith."

"Hi Enid."

"Where've you been all day? We were looking for you earlier."

"Beach."

"Should have figured."

"You going for some kind of record?"

"What record?"

"Forget it."

"Where are you going?"

"Garden. Grabbing something for dinner, which is in an hour."

"Okay."

"And I want you to wash up before."

"Why?"

"Because Michonne would kill me if I let you off the hook just because she wasn't here."

"Fine."

"Without the attitude."

"Yes, mom."

"That's better."

Judith begins to walk off but Enid circles back.

"Since you're back, can you get Cyndie."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"...No."

"So do it... And don't roll your eyes at me."

Judith in the middle of doing just that turns around, Enid smiling at her.

"That's right I know. Now go."

Judith turns back around and walks off, Enid going her own way as well. She looks around the camp site, checking a few of the cabins. Eventually she finds one of the old ones and walks in.

"...Cyndie. Enid's looking for you."

She gets no answer from the darkness and takes a guess she's alone. Just before she leaves she hears something coming from the back. Judith looks and calls out once again. For the second time she gets no response but she knows she heard something the first time. So she walks deeper into the cabin. Past an empty room she comes to a large open area, dirt and grim covering the whole room. In the state of it, she knows no one would be staying in here, but then she hears the same sound again. It's still impossible for her to make it out, but that fact that she heard it again is conformation that she's not hearing things at least. Judith continues to the other side of the room and finds a small hallway. Keeping one hand on the grip of her sword she advances further with light steps. The sound echoes through the hall a few seconds later as she approaches the one of only two doors in the hall. The first is busted down, a broom closet. But the second one, to her right is cracked open.

Judith looks in and at first she can't see anything inside. But her hand pushes on the paint chipped doorknob and she's able to poke her head in. Her eyes widen up at what she finds. She has found Cyndie, but not in the way she expected. The girl is on the other side of the room, back against the wall, her pants pulled down to her thighs, her right hand violently rubbing at her crotch. Judith freezes, stunned at the sight of her, another girl doing 'that'. She watched close at how skilled she was at pleasing herself. her other hand, the left was up, as was her shirt, fondling her breasts and nipples. Under the descending sunlight, she had trouble making out the finest details, but she could see clearly Cyndie was indeed fingering herself, masturbating against the wall. The girl let out raspy moans of her visible pleasure. Her fingers fucked the entrance of her wet cunt. Judith can hear the tantalizing orchestra of her palm hitting her pussy, the moisture and juices flowing from her creating sultry slaps. The stimulus to her two senses made her feel weird. A inching hot surge growing in her crotch. Watching Cyndie made her want to touch herself. but she couldn't, not here. The fear of getting caught outweighed her urge to finally satisfy an inch. Judith bobs out of the hall before she's seen, leaving Cyndie to finish.

In the empty room, Judith waits for a second, wanting to wait for Cyndie to come to her and not the other way around. But the thought of her in the room, still playing with herself continued to crawl into her mind. While sitting down on the edge of a table she crossed her legs trying to ignore her primal urges. But the more she tried, the tighter she crossed them. This turned her on so she stopped. But spreading her leg was no better and before she knew it, she was sliding her own hand down her pants. Her fingertips slide over her underwear. Her growing erotic nature left them a sopping wet mess. She could feel her juices pooling in the thin cloth and she wanted so badly to touch herself. As he fingers begin to pull her underwear off to the side of her slit she hears the door down the hall open. Judith jumps up from the table, snatching her hand out from her pants and pretending to be walking in from the open front door.

"Judith?"

"Cyndie."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Enid wanted to talk to you about something. So she sent me to find you."

"Did you just find me?"

"Yeah."

"...Did she say what she wanted?"

"No."

"Okay."

Cyndie walks past Judith and to the front.

"...Cyndie?"

"Yeah, Judith?."

"...What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing. I come in here sometimes for some peace and quiet. But, come on. You shouldn't be in here when it's getting dark. You don't want to survive the Walkers just to get done in by an old rusty nail or piece of glass."

"Right."

Judith carefully walks over to Cyndie who gladly lets her hop onto her back.

"You know you really should wear your shoes."

"But then it wouldn't be as fun to walk on the beach."

"True."

Cyndie carries Judith out of the cabin and to everyone else. Before dinner Judith under the close eye of Enid heads to the showers. When she walks inside she sees a friendly face. Lydia also getting ready to wash up.

"Hi Judith."

"Hi."

"Why the long face?"

Judith looks at her and she can read it on her.

"Enid?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is she still going to keep treating me like a little kid when I'm your age?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Older than me."

"...Yeah, I do. She's basically your big sister. Even when you're older..."

"Older than you?"

"Older than all of us. She's still going to be looking out for you."

"Lucky me."

Lydia starts to chuckle.

"She's not that bad is she?"

"She acts like she's my mom."

Lydia undresses and Judith does with her.

"Well, Michonne's not here. And neither is Carl. So she feels she has to keep an eye on you. Just don't take it like a personal attack. I'm sure she'll ease up. She just wants to make sure that you're safe."

"I am safe. And I can take care of myself."

"We know you can. Better than some of us, most of us. But that doesn't make you safe. And even if you were completely safe, the people that care about you will always worry. That's what love is."

"...Love sounds hard."

Lydia laughs again and frames Judith's face with her hands.

"You have no idea."

"You love Henry, right?"

"Of course."

So you're worried about him right now?"

"All the time."

"Even though he's with..."

"All the time. Even when I'm with him. And the same goes for Enid and your brother."

Both girls look over as Enid walks in. She sees them looking and stops.

"...Were you two talking about me?"

"No. And mind your own business."

"Of course I won't. I'll be listening over here then."

She walks past them rubbing the top of Judith's head, messing her hair up. She pushes her hand away and brings her attention back to Lydia. She pulls Judith in close to keep the conversation between them.

"She likely won't tell you if you ask her. But she's worried about Carl too, so am I, so is everyone back at Alexandria. Henry, Michonne, R.J., everyone. And I know she's missing him all of the time."

Judith looks over as Enid undresses and starts to wash up.

"It's just her way of of showing that she loves you."

Judith nods her head and they begin to clean themselves off. Judith stands under the shower head and pulls her hair back from her face. She washes her face first before moving on to the rest of her body. Her hands rub over her shoulders and she reaches towards her back.

"Want some help?"

Judith nods and turns, letting Lydia wash the rest of her back. As she does, Judith continues to wash her front. Her hands rubbing across her chest and her budding breasts. They had started growing in over the past few months. The fleshy mounds sensitive to her curious fingers. Her body was changing. She's often look at herself after taking a shower or bath. Her body was beginning to grow after a while of childhood set in. Her hips were getting a bit wider. Her butt getting bouncier over time. She was starting to look like most of the other girls, if just a little. Touching them now, under the warm bath water gave her a slight tingle in comparison to how she felt watching Cyndie in the isolated cabin. But the heat grew inside of her all the same. The feeling drew her hands from her her small chest and down to her stomach. Her body hardened by tones of training with Michonne, all of her active hours outside. She runs her fingers down her toned slender frame and soon comes close to her belly button. Lydia was washing the small of her back by now and just began to move to her hips. The added hands helped on her young skin. Her hand went lower, reaching at her crotch. Then Lydia shattered the illusion that she was alone.

"Okay. All done."

Judith turns her head, shocked that she let herself forget that she was only washing her back.

"...Thanks."

"Think you can get mine."

"Sure."

Lydia turns around and Judith begins to wash her back in return. Once the girls get cleaned off, they leave. When it's time to eat, they all sit down and enjoy the food, Beth had made for them. While eating, Judith could help but think of touching herself. Her hormones were out of control and getting crazier every passing day. Though now, she couldn't fight the wanting to touch herself. The feeling only increased when they were joined by Cyndie. As Judith look and saw her sit and begin eating as well, she saw her back in the cabin, masturbating to great success. It's something she hadn't quite mastered yet. Before today she had only tried it a handful of times, enough to count on one hand. It hadn't felt right. her finger movements were too off or just didn't feel right. And the latest attempts, it went on for too long with far too little success and she had to stop before she sparked a fire or something.

And every time it felt like she could. When she had the proper motivation, it was almost never the opportune moment to really enjoy herself. It wasn't the first time she saw it either. Enid did it all of the time. She'd be in Carl's room, or the bathroom. That she couldn't count on both hands. Seeing Enid do it so casually, but mainly so successfully, made her envious, and a bit jealous. Lydia did it as well, though nowhere near as much. A lot of the girls in Alexandria did, even here in Oceanside. In the time that have been here, she'd sees some of the girl touching themselves at night or when they thought they were alone. But it's also when they weren't alone. When Carl & Enid were together in his room, in the woods, or wherever was a good enough spot for them, they'd do other things. While she was fascinated by the concept of sex, she didn't want it. At the first sight it looked like hurt. A combination of pleasure & pain somehow. Seeing Carl put his 'thing' inside of Enid, or Lydia & Henry, and twice she caught Beth & Noah. Just thinking about it turned her off, which was kind of a good thing. She couldn't finish eating while thinking of masturbating in front of everyone just to fail at it.

Though by the time she had laid down, she wanted to again. The quiet isolation of Oceanside, and the harmony of crickets and bug life didn't aid her in trying to sleep either. A dozen or so minutes after fruitlessly trying to go back to sleep, she gets up. Walking around Oceanside isn't as interesting as during the day, but it keeps her busy. Looking up at the stars from here is no different from back at home, but the count is different. Her wandering bringers her back to the shut down cabin she had found Cyndie in. A thought crosses her mind to go in and reenact what she saw. However she decides not to go in. Judith keeps walking around, finding herself losing around half an hour. She can't go down to the beach, so she has to linger around in the dark without the benefit of sand and water flowing between her toes.

Just when it seems like she's worn herself out enough that she can get to sleep, she sees someone else moving around. She casually follows along. The person passing by a lantern. It's Lydia. She almost calls out but doesn't. Lydia walks from one cabin and walks across Oceanside. Judith tails behind her, ducking out of sight behind a tree at one point to avoid getting spotted. Lydia reaches another cabin and goes inside. Judith looks to see a light onside the cabin from behind the blocking shutters. Judith follows her inside staying as quiet as she has been up until this point. Judith is expecting to confront Lydia about her sneaking around, but then she sees what's really going on. Having stumbled onto a similar scene, Judith is a bit less amazed that she's come across it again, but the sight of seeing Enid making out with Sophia is in itself something that catches her off guard again. A second standing in the half open doorway gets Judith spotted by Beth who happens to be leaning against a table masturbating to the sight of the two teens kissing. She too is started by the realization of the others presence, but that doesn't give her any cause for alarm or get her to pull her hands from out of her pants.

"Judith?"

Beth's claim gets the attention of the other girls who look to her then the door of the cabin.

"Judith, what are you doing here?"

"...I was following Lydia."

"You should be in bed."

"Why are you kissing Sophia?"

Enid stammers over her answer to the question.

"What about my brother?"

Lydia pulls Judith a few step away.

"It's not like that Judith."

"Then what's it like?"

"We're just here having a little bit of fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"You know what kind."

Judith looks back to Enid.

"...I know you've watched me and Carl before. While we're alone, when you shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play. I've seen you. And I've seen the way you look at us."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I was your age too. And I got curious, just like you. Plus your a big perv."

"...I've seen you too. Before, with Henry and me."

"And don't think I haven't seen you either."

"Face it. You're a horny little perv like the rest of us, and you want to know what it's like to have a boyfriend, like us don't you."

"No I don't."

"Then what about this."

Enid turns her attention back to Sophia and kisses her. Judith tries to avert her eyes to the side. but as Sophia begins kissing back and the sounds of their lips coming together make her look.

"You want to know how it feels... to be touched like that, don't you."

"...Maybe."

"Then stay... or go back to bed."

Lydia gives Judith her hand.

"...Come on. It'll be fun."

Judith looks to Lydia and then back to the others. They continue regardless of her choice, and she hates the fact that she wants to stay, more than she wants to leave. So she swallows the knot in her throat and takes Lydia's hand. Her smile makes the few feet they have to walk to join the others at least somewhat bearable. Judith sits down next to them. Lydia besides her. The five girls are joined by the leader of Oceanside, stepping in through the front door and closes it behind herself.

"Judith? Is she in tonight?"

"She's staying. She's curious."

"...Well, it's nice to finally see you in here."

"...Thanks."

"Don't let Enid give you any shit. She likes to talk tough."

Cyndie walks by them, getting Enid's attention.

"Yeah, that's what you say."

She leans down and kisses her.

"It's what I know. Don't make fun."

Cyndie keeps on past them and joins Beth by the table.

"It's her first time. Don't make it feel awkward for her."

"So what are you doing, besides... that?"

"Kissing? You mean kissing."

"No, I mean being an asshole."

"Whoa. Careful Enid, she doesn't need her little sword to cut you."

"I'm not impressed."

Lydia places her hand on Judith's to bring her away from Enid's games.

"We basically do, whatever."

"I don't understand."

"Since the boys are gone, our boyfriends included, we can get kind of lonely. Whenever they go out on runs and we don't go, or we do and they don't. We make a little group, just us girls..."

Judith looks over to Enid still making out with Sophia. She lifts her hands up to her face then to her neck while Sophia gropes at Enid's chest over her shirt. A few feet away Cyndie takes over with Beth, sliding her hand down into the blonde's pants. Beth tilts her head back, the brunette takes several licks from her neck.

"It's fun to play with yourself. But playing by yourself isn't always as fun as playing with someone else.

Judith turns hearing Beth's moaning increase, filling the room with lustful cues. Cyndie giggles as the blonde drops her head down, grabbing onto her wrist.

"Lydia's right. It can be just as fun to play with someone else."

"Do the boys do it?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I bet Enid hopes so."

"Why?"

"Because she's a little slut. And she'd love the idea of Carl fucking another boy in the ass."

"Eat me."

"If you return the favor."

"My money's on Henry."

"Beth."

"What? I'm sorry Lydia, but Henry's probably the most fuck-able."

"And what about Noah?"

"He'd probably get fucked too. He likes it when I finger his ass while we're doing it... But, he'd fuck Henry first for sure. If Carl didn't."

"Enough with the foreplay. She knows what's going on now. If we're doing this, and we are doing this. Judith, we need to know if you're in or out."

"Judith?"

"It'll be fun. I promise you'll love it."

"...Okay, I'll stay."

"Great. Since it's your first time, you can watch us for now. Jump in whenever or with whoever you want. Or watch and have some fun by yourself."

Judith gives Cyndie a nod, watching the girls quickly go back to what they were doing before she showed up. It doesn't take long before Judith's horny watching them make out and fondle one another. She isn't the only one. Lydia, sitting next to her watches closely. Though unlike her, she doesn't mind touching herself either. Lydia bites her bottom lip, her hand already deep in her groin, fingering her pussy beneath her pants. Judith watches as Lydia brings her other hand in. At first biting her index finger, then using it to squeeze one of her breasts over her shirt. Judith turns further to her, holding her small body up with both of her hands.

"Why don't you just do something to her already."

Lydia's eyes open to see Judith staring at her.

"Say or do something dirty and get started."

Enid follows up her declaration by taking off her shirt. After she provocatively exposes her nearly bare chest to Judith before snapping the latches free and sliding the bra off her arms. Enid grabs one in each hand and playfully flaunts them at the young girl before turning back to Sophia and shoving her tongue down her throat.

"Ignore her..."

Lydia slides her body to face Judith.

"...Do you want to touch?"

The curiosity in her eyes give a straight answer, but she's nervous. Lydia eases the inexperienced youth into it. She puts her hands out, Judith taking it moments later. She then pulls her hand up to her chest and Judith goes from there, squeezing her breast set loose a light moan from Lydia's lips. Judith lifts her other hand to grope at both and Lydia continues to vocalize her enjoyments. Her breathing hastens and she draws in deep every few just short of breath. After a minute she pulls back to snatch off her shirt. Her bra comes off next giving Judith a front seat view at them. She wastes little time grabbing a hold of her new found nakedness. Lydia's pink nipples poke Judith's palms. The erection of which causes Judith to pinch and probe to the excitement of the teen.

"...Kiss me."

"...I don't know how."

"It's easy."

Lydia grabs Judith by the back of her head, pulling the girl onto her hungry lips. Judith is hesitant, but she's soft, gentle on her own lips. So she lingers on her. She feels a similar excitement to Lydia from the act. Her first kiss is something else. Kissing Lydia feels entirely different from anything she thought kissing would be like. So much so that when she comes away from her, Judith leans in more so they do not part. But Lydia stays away. Judith is a bit disappointed, but only for a second as Lydia grabs the bottom of her shirt. Before she knows it, she's got it halfway off her head and then Lydia's folding her dark brown hair behind her ears, and pulling her in for more. Judith picks up the rudimentary aspect of kissing rather well, almost completely taking over the momentum of their making out in a few short minutes. Lydia chuckles between their lips at how enthusiastic she's becoming about the whole thing. Her hands go to Judith's shoulders, rising up above herself as she climbs up onto Enid's lap towering over her and taking control over the last bit of ground Lydia held.

"Mmmm... slow down Judith... You can take your time, don't rush it."

"But I want to."

Judith pushes harder, Lydia falling behind compared to Judith. She lets out a deep breath when Judith releases her, her lips now her own for the first time since she started her down the path. Judith tilts Lydia's head and begins going at her moistening heated neck with more kisses and s few grazing licks from the tip of her tongue.

"Oh... oh, mmmm, shit, yes... yes..."

The way the girl is attacking Lydia gets the attention of Enid as well as the occasional glance from the others.

"She's doing pretty good."

"Let's see how good. Judith. Why don't you kiss her downstairs. Maybe those lips can keep up with you."

"...What's she talking about?"

"...Licking me."

"Do you want me to?"

"If you want to... but I wouldn't stop you if you did."

Judith leans in and gives more attention to licking Lydia's neck.

"...No, no..."

"What?"

"Not my neck... Down here."

Lydia drags one of Judith's hands down to her crotch.

"Really? You lick that."

"Don't turn your nose so fast. haven't you ever touched yourself there before?"

"...Sometimes."

"Well, it only feels like a million times better."

"...It does?"

"It does."

"...Okay. I can to try it."

Lydia stands up in front of Judith remaining on her knees. She unbuttons her pants and begins to take off the rest of her clothes. Judith eyes her body down carefully, having seen other girls before fully naked, but that was mostly in the bath or showers. This time it was for something different, and it felt that way. As Lydia steps out of her pants with her last foot she takes a simple stance in front of her partner. Judith looks at her, slowly traveling down her beautiful perfect form. Past her perky breasts, she crosses her flat stomach, and then down to when they're getting to. Lydia's pussy is hidden under a thin bush of hair. Her naked body gets the attention of the girls, her being the first one to get fully undressed amongst them, the only other closest being Judith who watches her shirtless. Judith darts for her, giving her vulgar lips a big wet kiss. Lydia winces, quickly clutching a fistful of Judith's hair.

"Hang on..."

Judith looks up, Lydia bending down and kissing her first.

"Give me a second."

Lydia moves lower until she's back to sitting on the floor parallel to Judith. She leans backwards, laying her clothes down under her back and head for support. The last thing she does is spread her legs, exposing her wet slit to her.

"...Okay. Go ahead."

Judith paces herself this time, leaning on over her body but refrains from jumping in like the first time. She takes a second to smell her. The scent of her special place radiating pheromones and juices from the pleasure she's made her feel. Judith closes her eyes as she begins to lick Lydia's slit for the first time. Lydia's moans grow louder and longer as Judith's tongue takes long heavy strolls up the folds of her cunt. Before long she's getting her hair pulled by Lydia, begging for her not to stop. Judith picks up her speed. her tongue ravages her pink folds. Her bush tickles Judith's nose and she eventually licks further up to moves away. That's when her tongue finds Lydia's pearl, her wet tongue passing over her partially hidden clit. The moment she makes contact Lydia pulls harder, having to let go before she begins pulling loops of Judith's hair out.

"...That feels so good. Do it again."

Judith listens to her plea, lifting her head again and licks her clit. Her body ripples, shuddering a bit as the sensational feeling of having that place in particular stimulated. Judith catches on that she's more sensitive here than the rest of her pussy, but she doesn't leave it unattended. Judith gets her hands involved, using them and her mouth in unison from now on. She pulls the tuff of hair up and spreads Lydia's dripping folds with her left. Exposing her clitoris hood and more of her sparkling clit, Judith begins suckling on the little nerve bundle, all the while knowing how she can uses her dominant hand. When the girls were alone and played with themselves, they didn't just rub. The stimulated the inside of that place, the same when they were with the boys. They stuck their things inside, so she did with her fingers. Judith slowly slides two fingers into Lydia's pussy, getting an even bigger reacting in collaboration to everything else. She starts to play with her own tits while Judith takes care of everything else her body could need. Soon she's rolling her hips, grinding the air just short of an inch from Judith's hand.

"Right there... right there...!"

Judith doesn't let up, keeping her consistency on Lydia's cunt. Her thorough excavation of her snatch teaches her a few new things. Especially that Lydia loves it when she goes deep enough to finger a small fleshy bump on the roof of her walls. Lydia, who's rather reserved compared to the other girls begins cussing more than Enid as she begins to rise to an orgasm. Judith takes in every hint of movement from her, every sound she makes and uses it to know what to do. Her moaning pitch to a shrieks and she slows. Her breath begins to slow and balance out, she speeds up, licking and fingering her faster until she's back to height she'd though was lost. It takes her about seven minutes, but her skill is getting a lot better as she works. Lydia screams out again for the last time.

"Aghhhh... I'm gonna cum... shit, I'm cumming!"

Lydia grabs Judith's head and shoves her into her cunt, holding her still wagging tongue against her pussy. Her body spasms, ripples flowing across a few places on her body, her breasts jigging on her chest before going still seconds later after she lets out a deep moan. Lydia's orgasm lingers in her nerves, but the worse of it passes and she relaxes in a state of bliss. Judith comes up from her legs, three sticky lines of her pussies juices hanging from Judith's tongue and chin. She looks, staring at her pussy as it oozes a bit more fluids from within. The juices pool under her shivering ass. And Judith having just witnessed her first orgasm is completely oblivious to what she's caused.

"Not bad Judith. Looks like you did good, for your first time."

"What happened?"

"She came. What did you think was going to happen with you licking her like that."

"What do you mean. She came where."

"...You're joking right."

"About what?"

"You're shitting me. You've never cum before."

"I don't know what you're talking about. So just tell me."

"Holy shit."

"Didn't you say you played with yourself before."

"...Yeah, so. What does that have to do with anything?"

"...It has everything to do with everything. Look, I'm not trying to make fun of you, or anything. But, I figured you've cum before. Maybe even a small one..."

The way the girls talk about it do make her feel like the oddball for not knowing. Cyndie gives a few words to Beth and she walks over to Judith.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. But I've got to show you what you're missing."

Judith grabs Cyndie's hand and she lifts her up off the floor. Then she walks her over to the table with Beth.

"Show me what you've learned so far."

Beth lifts a hand to Judith's chin, nudging her up to face and the embrace in a kiss. Cyndie moves behind her, wrapping her hands around the small girls frame. Her hands brush past her near non-existent breasts making her jump. Before she can turn her head, Beth touches her, turning her back into the kiss.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I'm going to show you how great it can feel."

Cyndie utilizes her fingertips to message and stimulate Judith's puffy nipples. Her virgin status doesn't give either of the teens cause for giving her anything less than everything they've got. Beth slides her tongue between Judith's lips, catching her by surprise again. The new kiss excites her and she begins licking her tongue as it moves around her mouth. He lets a vibrating moan pass into Beth's open maw when Cyndie brings her tongue in, licking at the side of her neck. Cyndie takes her time, gradually increasing and changing between multiple forms of arousal. She moves over to the rights side of her neck, teasing her curiosity, grinding her teeth across her skin then sucking on it. Judith needs only give a little effort into kissing Beth, Cyndie using her body to increase her experience. She turns her body slightly away from Beth, lowering her head and letting one of Judith's young budding breasts into her mouth. She keeps on how she had before, licking her sensitive flesh, grazing and sucking on them and her nipples until her spit is dripping down her chest. Judith can barely stand having her immature body taken advantage of by Cyndie's well of knowledge.

"It gets better."

Judith looks to her, her mouth gaping open overflowing with Beth's spit along with her own.

"...It does."

Cyndie drags her tongue up from her chest, licking up their saliva all the way up to her lips.

"Oh yeah."

Judith's eyes drops once she feels Beth unfastening her pants.

"Let me show you."

Cyndie moves behind her again, getting on her knees as she begins to pulls Judith's pants down. Her small ass bouncing under a few light slaps to each cheeks. Beth takes Cyndie's place, tilting Judith back and starting to lick and suck on her small chest. Cyndie on the other hand rubs her hands over Judith's pale ass, getting accustomed to her smaller but still cute backside. She pulls her cheeks apart with little effort, getting a good glimpse at how their tag team efforts have Judith's child cunt dripping in anticipation.

"...Should, should I ...do anything?"

"No... just enjoy it."

Judith is a bundle of nerves having Cyndie so close, let alone having her an inch from her butt. That all but disappears when she dives in face first. Judith reacts no different than either expects. Both girls take part in keeping her from falling, Cyndie wrapping one arm around her legs, the other used to keep Judith spread wide open. Beth reaches down, her hand inches from Cyndie's, grabbing Judith by the arch in her back. Her other hand clasping at the back of her heads, holding her in places as she goes back and forth between pleasuring her chest, neck, & making out with her. Cyndie laps at Judith's wet cunt, enjoying the taste of sweet pussies juices flowing from inside. Every so often, Cyndie will let her tongue pass up, just enough to let it tease Judith's pink winking anus before going back.

Judith holds out for a bit longer. But there's little she can do while receiving so much at the same time. The girl purrs out moans on screams as she inches closer to her very first climax. Towards the beginning she's a bit reserved. Though now, she can't get enough. She's pulling Beth closer, kissing her with the same enthusiasm she had with Lydia, if a few second breaks to let out another moan or lust filled breath. She even pushes Cyndie further into her ass, wanting to feel the warmth and wetness of her tongue squirming harder, deeper in her even. Cyndie feels the end coming as she laps more at her pussy. Her body begins quaking, a little at first. And as she looks up to see Beth's hands rolling over her shivering back, and head licking her neck, the two girls lock eyes in agreement. Judith lets out another scream. This one signifying her orgasm is here. Both of them hold her steady as her legs give out. She powerless compared to the intense explosion of tension. From there, they go a bit easy on her, Beth lightly kissing her neck and lips, Cyndie moving away from her pussy, juices dripping like a leaky faucet, returning to her clenching anus and begins licking there. Judith loses control of her body to her orgasm. Her eyes rolling up into her head before closing them. Cyndie pulls Judith down onto her body, easing her face to her with a finger, then she gets a few kisses of her own in.

"...How was that then?"

"...Mmmmuuughhh, yessss."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Now you know what it feels like to cum like the rest of us. Welcome to the club."

"Get back in it when you're ready."

Cyndie sits Judith down next to the table. She nods her head, wiping the growing amount of sweat from her forehead. With the youngest of them taken care of in magnificent fashion, the rest of the girls ready to climax themselves decide it's time they get to it while they're still wide awake. Possibly the most turned on watching the virgin Judith reach her first climax is Sophia. The strawberry blonde's eyes set dead on her and her legs spread legs. Bald slit continuing to drip her cum out in a pool around her ass. Watching her get licked and sucked by the other two has her ready to go. Her hand down her pants isn't enough after that, even with Enid's tongue doing laps around her neck. Sophia pushes her off slightly. The collar of her thin shirt stained win sweat and saliva, she pulls it off. Enid is ready to get Sophia to do everything to her, but Sophia has other things in mind. They completely undress together, and as they'd done, Enid climbs over her. And so, Sophia wastes no time correcting her for it. Sophia grabs a fistful of her dark hair, pulling Enid to the ground.

"Not this time... Me first."

"...Fine."

Enid reluctantly goes second. She lays down, Sophia gradually climbing up her body. She leaves several kisses up her leg, then moves to her inner thigh. Enid slides her hand down through Sophia's straight hair, intent on fucking it into a wild mess by the end of the night. She grabs Enid's hand, kissing the palm, then the back.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Then gets your cute little ass up here and let me lick you already. That's what you want isn't it?"

Sophia smiles. She drops her head, letting her lips meets Enid's clit. She hears a soft moan from the contact, and more to come whens he slips her the tongue. A couple seconds after some teasing, Sophia continues up Enid. Kisses getting left on her slightly shaved bush shaped like a triangle. Then further up, over her stomach. Another tease, her tongue licking into her belly button, leaving a small pool of spit. The last stop she makes is on her chest.

"I don't want to leave you high and dry, now do I."

"Better to leave me wanting more."

"That's the idea." So be a good girl Enid, and take this..."

Her tongue meets Enid's nipple, licking the sensitive part of her breasts until it hardens. Then the second one.

"Give me more in return..."

She lifts a hand. Gently running her hand along the side of her other breast then pinches her nipple between her thumb and index while holding the other between her teeth.

"So I can give the most when you're done..."

Enid is so pissed at her. Sophia knows how to turn her on, and making her wait after lighting her fire was her way of keeping the brunette under control. But she could get her revenge, giving Sophia everything she wanted and more. The teen reaches her destination soon after arriving at the others chest. Sophia's golden red bush is a sight for Enid. She lets some of her fingers comb through her, then spreads her labia. Her coral pink clitoris is tucked under her large hood. But Enid can always get to it. She spreads her further as she sits down on her face. And Enid gets right to using her tongue, lashing over her clit and between her already wet folds.

"...How do I taste?"

"Wait until I finish and I'll let you know."

"Then don't let me stop you."

Sophia pets Enid's head jokingly egging her on. She in turn gives her ass a good slap, though it's not so bad. She even asks for another, and them some more as she drops to her hands.

"That's it. Right there, do my clit."

Sophia thrusts her hips back and forth on Enid. Her tongue does well keeping up with her motions, even if she's just getting started. The longer she slides her cunt over Enid, the more she's craving. She bucks her hips faster, harder. Her grip tightens, Enid feeling her pulling on her long hair, her face the saddle to the horse she's basically riding. While looking up at her, she can see the pleasure on her face, the smile constantly growing after fading into a soft "o" when it picks up on her distant climax.

"Don't slow down, I like this game."

"...Oh yeah. Then swallow all of it when it comes."

"Oh, a treat for me."

"...All for your tongue."

Sophia gets down lower, her fucking getting more intense as she goes on. Enid likes it when she gets rougher. When she gets worked up like this she starts to sweat, and the sweat mixing with her pussies flavor is indeed a treat for her tongue.

"...Oh, fuck ...I'm getting close ...closer."

Enid listening in helps her out a little more. While Sophia thrusts her hips, Enid grabs her ass. Squeezing and scratching her until her pale freckled cheeks are stung red. Then she slides her hand in. Her fingers immediately sliding into the horny Sophia between thrusts. Enid pushes her fingers deeper into her. Before much time goes by, she's pulling Sophia onto her face almost as much as she herself is thrusting. Then she uses another finger. Not in her pussy, though there is still plenty of room. She wants to finger her where there isn't much, even while it's empty. The juices from her pussy, and arousal she's been brought up to, Sophia's body is in the perfect state for it. Enid goes for it, not easing it in, simply shoving her middle finger up Sophia's ass all the way up to the knuckle.

"Fuuuck!"

Sophia's close now. Enid's tongue and finger hitting every possible mark they can have her begging for a release. She bucks her hips, chasing down the orgasm just moments away. The weight & force she's coming with are tremendous, but Enid can handle her. She adds a second finger in her ass, spreading her rectum open and adds two to start in her pussy, fucking more of her juices free onto her tongue.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh god... goddamn..."

"Cum for my baby. I want my treat."

Sophia moans to Enid's words, her orgasm finally here, ripping at her body more than the other girl has been. Her body spasms, shivers rippling through her. Enid is going to lick her to the end, but Sophia flips the script on her again. She makes some room between herself and Enid's tongue and begins fingering herself. She rubs her clit through the first half of her orgasm, sprinkles of her juices landing on and around Enid's open mouth. Sophie plunges three fingers in for some last minute arousal before going back to her clit for just a few seconds longer. And then she explodes, squirting out a long trail into Enid's mouth.

"Oh god... fuck!"

A second stream of cum follows, landing on her face, and a third dribbled one landing with the first. The exhaustion of it causes her muscles to tense up and then suddenly give out. Enid grabs onto her, but still isn't finished. Fingering her clit and slurping up any bit of cum she has left with her tongue. When she's able, Sophia crawls down Enid, and the two kiss, swapping spit & her squirted orgasm between them. In a spent out heap, Sophia collapses next to Enid, grinning as the brunette continues to finger her.

"So, how do you taste?"

"...Pretty fucking good."

"Good. Then you won't mind returning the favor then."

Enid kisses Sophia down to her neck and then breasts.

"Not at all."

The two of them continue together. On the table, Cyndie & Beth, both having gotten naked and gone the farthest of all the girls are deep in the middle of reaching their own orgasms. The girl positioned sixty-nine, each licking and fingering at the others pussy, while receiving the same. The only notable difference between them, as Beth licks Cyndie's folds, she's fingering her entrance with two of her digits. Cyndie on the other hand is eating Beth out, with two fingers in her ass. Beth is the first between them to cum. Cyndie gives her a little to recover, moving to rimming her ass open enough for her to slide in a third finger. When she's ready, she goes back to eating Cyndie's cunt, burying her whole face in her dark skin. Cyndie wails as her head goes up, a rope of cum lingering on her lips. Beth's tongue wiggles into her pussy an inch or two, squirming around in her wet heat as her fingers do their part on her clit. With her other hand she runs her nail over her ass, sending vibrations & further stimulus throughout her body, driving Cyndie wild. When the trembling begins, she knows Cyndie is about to cum. She right, and quickly after, she does. Her pussy tightening around her busy fingers. Though, regardless of her orgasm, or Beth's prior to hers, the two are ready to keep going.

The uncoil their bodies from one another, getting face to face. A messy kiss together proves efficient to let them get a taste of themselves. Double for Beth as she sucks on Cyndie's fingers, tasting her own ass on them. Lydia joins the duo making three. She starts off making out with Beth, wanting to taste her ass on Cyndie's fingers while it's still fresh. They both suck on her digits before moving to kissing each other, a variety of flavors on their breath to dine out on besides their tongues. Lydia leaves the taste of Beth in favor then of Cyndie, those two kissing as Beth gets on all fours, moving over Cyndie. The blonde teen crosses her legs with Cyndie, letting her wet cunt slide up her legs as she moves on, sometimes even doubling back a bit, just to slide over her newly wet skin again. Lydia cups her hands on Cyndie's face, sucking on her tongue while she moves deeply. Beth has started grinding their wet slits together, soon grabbing Cyndie's leg for leverage. Their slick privates squishing throat the coats of spit & cum.

"...Ughhhhh ...fuck that feels so damn good."

Lydia makes it far better, bringing her head to Cyndie's chest and begins playing with her tits. She uses her right hand, rubbing her nipple between her fingers, while she wags her tongue back and forth over the other. Cyndie holds Lydia, snatching loops of hair when she starts sucking on her breasts. Beth squeezes Cyndie's thigh, lifting her head at the double team, Lydia now moving to her. Once she's covered her tits in saliva, Lydia moves up to Beth's neck, running her hand through her blonde hair.

"Keep fucking her... She likes it..."

"...Do you like it Cyndie?"

"Yeah I fucking like it."

"Fuck her faster."

Lydia kisses her open mouth.

"Fuck her faster Beth... I want to see you cum on her pussy..."

Lydia climbs up onto the table, mounting herself on top of Cyndie. She slides her ass towards her, forcing her to settle her moaning so she can lick her pussy. She does, trying to ignore how good Beth's slit feels against hers, and she licks Lydia. At the same time, she starts kissing Beth, giving her more encouragement to fuck the other girl even harder.

"Make her cum..."

"I'll make her cum."

"And you're going to cum too, right."

"...Yeah ...I'm gonna cum so fucking hard."

"I want to drink all of it, like Enid and Soph... Cum a lot for me Beth..."

The three of them fuck for just a bit longer. Both girls reaching their end minutes after Lydia joins. Cyndie drops her head back off the edge of the table. It's the only way to get her face free from her juicy ass. Though she'd have loved to stay. But this next orgasm needs to be released through her screams. She can't contain it and cries out, Beth still fucking her pussy to a drenched finish. Beth climaxes seconds after her, Lydia helping her along as she fingers her clit and ass.

"You like me in your ass?"

"I love it... I love it so much..."

Lydia slides off the table, pushing Beth on top of Cyndie. From behind she pushes two finger back inside her ass and sucks the cum from both of them. Following behind, Enid & Sophia.

"Oh, fuck yes... I'm cumming. I'm cumming, I'm cumming..."

Sophia bites Enid's nipple, pulling on it until it slips between her teeth and then she does it again. Her hands are both on her, left buried three fingers deep in her pussy, pulling back and forth with the threee in her ass. Enid hunches over as she cums to Sophia.

"There you go."

Sophia pulls her hands out, the one coming from Enid's cunt covered and dripping with her cum.

"...Sloppy bitch, look how dirty you made my hand."

Enid need s minute, but does miss her chance to say something in return.

"What do you want, sue me."

"Why don't you just clean up after yourself."

She lifts her gooey hand and pushes it into her mouth.Enid sucks her juices off of Sophia's hand until it's only covered in her spit.

"There you go, little bitch."

"You're enjoying this too much."

"What, when you're not the aggressor. It's fun. And you know you love it when I do it. And how you taste when I make you cum like that."

"I know. So just kiss already before I swallow it all."

Sophia pulls her in and takes back some of Enid's orgasm.

"...But I want more."

"Then you'll have to do me again."

"Or I can get her to."

Sophia looks over her shoulder, seeing Judith touching herself at the sight of everything happening around her.

"Come here Judith. You can help me make her cum."

Judith walks over to them. Enid is about to say something but Sophia covers her mouth.

"The only thing I want coming out of you now, doesn't come from this hole."

Sophia kisses her, then lays her down on her back.

"What do I do?"

"You and me are going to your big sis here, cum her fucking head off."

"You think you can..."

Sophia swing her leg over Enid's head and sits down on her face.

"No talking. You can eat me out, and make your mouth useful."

She sways her hips letting her cheeks bounce on Enid until she complies.

"That's better."

Sophia bends over, giving more of her already wet pussy to Enid which she eagerly devours regardless of her standing.

"Fuck! I love your tongue so much."

Sophia moves forward with her plan before Enid traps her mind on herself. She grabs the brunette by her hips, lifting her lower half up. Enid's legs spread out and under Sophia's direction, Judith moves between them. She lowers Enid onto Judith's shoulder, and without her telling her what's to come, Judith knows what to do. Her tongue gravitates to Enid. Licking the sides of her sticky lips, then pulling away. Enid squeezes Sophia's rear as Judith's tongue meets her anus, jabbing into her winking hole, before sliding up through her crack and parting her cum covered cunt. She moans into Sophia's pussy, causing her to shriek with delight. Judith increases Enid's pleasure, while eating her out, she wraps her arm around her leg, reaching back and fingers her clit. Sophia's right behind her, reaching past Judith's head and returning her fingers into her rectum. The amazing thrill of having both of her holes spread and filled by the girls is nothing short of nirvana. She can barely continue licking Sophia, especially after Judith adds more fingers to her. Then she's rolling her hips, thrusting her pussy into Judith's mouth getting so close to the very orgasm she joked they couldn't give her, but hoped she they would.

"That's it baby, show her how to do it."

Sophia moves her head in right next to Judith, the both starting to tongue down Enid's pussy. Enid's grip tightens around Sophia's frame, her body beginning to throb and shiver from their simultaneous licking.

"Cum in her mouth babe. Just how you like it."

Sophia lifts Judith's head from Enid, going after her pussy with her hand. She rubs it over Enid's wet folds until she begins to cum.

"Drink it... all of it..."

Sophia holds Judith in the path. Her hand doing the last bit of work needed for Enid to begin climaxing. A loud moan, muffled by Sophia pussy tickles her all the way up to her head and an equally playful squeal bursts from her grinning mouth. Enid cums, and as Sophia before, explodes. A long gushing stream splashes free into Judith's open mouth. The powerful geyser hits her in one of her eyes then weakens again pouring directly into her mouth. Her body spasms long after she's finished squirting on Judith, unable to escape the constant crashing waves of pleasure eroding her body. Her cum pours from Judith's mouth. Sophia closing it with her own mouth, the two making out with Enid's juices swirling around over their tongues, dripping from their chins. Judith begins to swallow it, taking four small gulps to get it all from her mouth. Then Sophia tilts her head back. She holds her mouth open with a finger and adjusts her own head above hers. When she opens her own mouth, Enid's cum drenches her face and tongue in a slimy mess. But she's still not done, gathering all she has left in her mouth and spitting it onto her tongue afterwards. Once she truly is done, half of Judith's mouth is filled again. Cum and spit swirling around in her young mouth. The sight of which stirs Sophia on to pushing her back. Enid collapses to the floor, glad she's on her own, her orgasm still pleasing and punishing her. Sophia stands up, pulling Judith's cum filled mouth onto her cunt.

"Lick it..."

Judith closes her eyes and begins. Enid's juices get mixed with hers as Judith begins to lick her pussy, cum still floating around in her mouth. Enid's failed attempts to satisfy her while getting eaten out hadn't panned out, and Sophia needs to cum after what they've just done. With Judith forcing her tongue to lick Sophia, all of the sticky aftermath leaks out of her mouth. Though Sophia only needs her to make her wet enough for what she really wants. That comes when she pushes Judith down again, this time pinning the girl on her back and rubs her pussy.

"...Looks like i get to fuck you before Enid does."

But just as Sophia puts her pussy on Judith's and begins rubbing them together, Judith grabs her hand and uses the teens weight against her. She rolls her over, pinning her to the floor, and putting her forearm across Sophia's throat.

"...Who gets to fuck who?"

She speaks but Judith pushes her arm down, choking her a bit. Her mouth opens and Judith spit all of the cum in her mouth in hers.

"Don't swallow it... Now, I get to fuck you... Now open your mouth again."

Sophia refuses, so Judith lowers her leg, rubbing her thigh between her legs. The pleasure of it makes her jaw quiver. Sophia bites down but Judith continues and it gets harder to resist.

"Open you mouth, Sophia... or I'll go do it with Beth, or Lydia, or Cyndie... And you'll miss getting to have my pussy on yours."

Sophia looks at Judith, caught by her gaze.

"...That's what you want right?"

Judith slides down her body, licking her erect nipples, leaving them slimy, spit trailing over afoot long back up to Judith's bottom lip.

"My pussy..."

Judith grinds her hips on Sophia, their cunts grazing together for a second or two. Sophia's face lights up.

"Then open you mouth..."

Sophia does, opening her mouth and Judith comes back to her. Their eyes locking again, then disappears. Judith dives deep, her tongue swimming in Sophia's mouth, both girls tasting the pleasure they've all felt. When they finally come apart, Judith stands up, lifting Sophia up by her legs. She gives her body to the smaller girl. Her lower back lifted off the ground as Judith gets her into position. Judith lifts one of her legs, Sophia getting to see just how flexible the child is when she has her leg almost completely up right against her body as she steps over her, crossing their legs, then sitting down on her pussy. She holds onto her thighs, squeezing as she bucks her hips, their wet pussies gliding over one another, juices dripping down Sophia immediately after she starts. She's halfway to having her orgasms when Judith continues to surprise her. She moves her legs again, lifting her foot to her chest. For a little she rubs her foot over her breasts then begins pinching her nipples between her toes, all the while starting to fuck her harder. Judith slams their dripping cunts together.

"Fuck! Fuck, holy shit..."

Judith feels her orgasm coming down like a rock too. She's not that far behind Sophia. Soon she's digging her nails into her milky thighs, leaving red lines marking her skin. The salty sweat dripping from every inch of her adds a reason for her to start biting Sophia's legs, leaving further marks on her canvas. By the time Sophia begins to cum, her whole body, especially her face is bright red, blood pooling and flowing all across her. Her strawberry blonde hair is a matted mess, tangled and frizzy on the floor. She screams out as she reaches her orgasm, Judith holding her up against her cunt. She fucks Sophia a bit more until she cums as well, then melts over her. She slithers down her, ending up on her chest. Their chests heave and their heads are pounding after they've cum. But they're not the only ones as they look to see Lydia getting eaten out by both Beth & Cyndie. She's starting to cum as well. Holding onto the both of their heads, then she squirts all over their faces. The two making out after she's down, sharing her orgasm in a sloppy way. Then getting her in on it with the three of them kissing together.

Not much happened after that. The girls too worn out after overexerting themselves. The six of them all heading back to bed with smiles on their faces. The biggest however was on Judith's face. She really hadn't expected her sleepless night to go that way, but would kill for it to again. And that very thing happened the next night. None of the other girls really talked about what happened. Granted, it was very common for them, Judith was the new one. But she got the best kind of invitation for the second night she could have asked for. The day was as long as ever, and the night was no different. Judith laid in bed, ready to pull her hair out to have one of the girls licking her pussy at that moment. Her panties grew damp thinking about it. And then Enid showed up. She was ready to meet up and get back to what they had the day before, but Enid didn't come to get her, at least not at first. Before she could sit up in bed, Enid climbs into the bed with her. When she spoke, Enid kissed her. Her hand then quickly went into her pants, finding the soppy heat she'd been doing to herself.

"...I want you first."

Enid rubs Judith's clit over her panties. This only making them even wetter as her juices seeped through the thin layer of cotton and began to soak her pants and the mattress.

"...So, I figured you never came before... because you were pretty shit at masturbating... touching yourself. And then I thought, you just needed a teacher, to show you how to do it."

Judith was too busy, concerned with the pleasure currently surrounding her pussy. But then Enid removed her fingers. The sudden stoppage of it snaps her haze. She muffles something under Enid's hand. But she lifts her fingers, now dripping with some of Judith's cum to her lips.

"Shhhhhh. Do you want me to teach you?"

She feels a deep hot breath hit her palm and then Judith nods.

"...Let me show you how to do it. So when you play with yourself, you always win."

As Enid slides her finger back into Judith's pants, she slides them under her moist underwear, letting her fingers touch directly against her raw pussy. Her lips are sticky, so moist and ready to be touched. And she does more than that.

"Lift your shirt for me."

Judith lifts her shirt exposing her small tits. Enid starts licking and sucking on them then kisses her.

"And whenever you touch your little horny self... whenever you let your dirty little finger, touch this slutty pussy of yours, you'll think of me..."

Enid rubs her fingers over Judith's clit and pussy for a few seconds. Getting the girl to start moaning into her hand, and then she shows her something else. She curls her finger around her slit and her fingertip finds Judith's entrance. She has no idea that she's about to slide it in. and the feeling of her virgin walls opening up for the first time to take Enid's finger sends so many things to her brain. Her moans become a weary but pleasured scream as her finger tears through her hymen.

"...Looks like you're no linger a virgin. So I guess I just took your virginity. Do you want me to fuck you more?"

Judith's eyes have begun to roll up into her head. her body going stiff, legs stretched out straight into the air. But she's still able to nod. Enid pushes her finger deeper into her pussy, getting a bigger reaction from her. But the pleasure of getting fingered for the first time grows, outshining the numbing pain of her finger being so deep inside. Enid fucks her deeper when she feels her walls opening up a bit, then slides a seconds finger in. Her two digits going further inside, string her innards. At the same time, she continues letting her tongue play with Judith's tiny breasts, until finally, the young girl cums on her fingers. Her pussy gripping and squeezing on them. Judith's body goes limps after a few seconds and Enid removes her fingers, cum dripping down in long drips. She puts those two fingers into her mouth and Judith sucks her sweet flavor from them.

"That's how you masturbate, and how you cum. Now aren't you going to thank me for showing you."

"...Tha, tha, thank... you, Enid."

"That's better. Now, do you want me to stop?"

"...No."

"Okay. Let's make you cum again."

As she pulls her wet fingers from Judith's mouth, she kisses her. The girls making out for a while, until Enid moves away. She pulls down Judith's pants and underwear, and her mouth now finding a new home at her pussy.

"Try not to wake the others up. If you don't, I'll fuck you, and make you cum again... and again... until you pass out..."

Judith is happy to hear it. Grabbing her pillow and moving it to her face so not to let any moans be heard. Enid starts to lick her slit, drinking the cums she's let out after cumming, and does so after she cums the second and third time. The night visit certainly leaves an impression on young Judith. After that night, she returned to the girls every single night the following week, after masturbating once or twice to an orgasm with her newly learned technique. On the last scheduled day of their time at Oceanside, the girls plan on making the last night special. Beth, Enid, Lydia, Judith, & Sophia all hanging out on the beach under the stars. Judith enjoys walking on the sand, barefoot, for as long as it lasts. The groups wait on Cyndie, but her absence does little to dissuade some of them to get started without her. Beth watching Judith proposes her an alternative to simple walking around the beach barefoot. She accepts and spends a few minutes walking sand butt naked for the others to see. Her small body being flaunted does encourage them on, and soon after her birthday suit stroll, Enid & Lydia begins. Sophia starts to masturbate as Judith performs for her and Beth. The girls calling out actions for her to follow. She does them all. From cartwheels by them, to crawling away, exposing her ass to them. Sophia lays on her back and shoves her hand down her shorts. Beth though doesn't want to just watch or play with herself while watching. So she calls Judith over, and after stripping down the two start to kiss and touch. Cyndie finally arrives, walking over the sandy beach. What she finds is a bit surprising.

"...Jesus. Couldn't you horny little fucks wait until I got back at least."

She walks past Sophia, who's climaxing to the sights of the others. Beth sits back on her knees, Judith on her lap, kissing, tongues going back and forth in each others mouth. The same can be said with them groping at the others breasts and fingering their pussies. Enid & Lydia having gone all the way, naked, moments from fucking each other to climaxing together. Even after Cyndie shows, they don't stop. Grinding their slits together, kissing, moaning as they begin to cum. After, Enid rolls off of Lydia, collapsing at her side but never leaving her lips.

"Having fun?"

"Always."

"...What took you?"

"I was barely gone for ten minutes."

"Blame Beth."

"Why me?"

"You got her naked. She got us started. Your fault."

"It's no ones fault but your own."

"What did you go and get?"

"Some stuff for us to play with. Everyone should be back come tomorrow or at the latest, the day after. An I thought, to commemorate you joining our little fold. We should do something extra."

"What if they come later."

"Then that means a whole extra day of play time."

"More or less."

"What is it this time?"

"All of your favorites. Plus a few we found since the last time you were here."

Cyndie puts the small box down. As the girls look through the contents, she too strips her clothing. Each of them walking away with one or two toys to play with. Judith is the last one not knowing what any of this stuff is or what she's supposed to do with it.

"It's not that hard."

Judith looks at Cyndie.

"You pick one, and have fun."

Judith grabs one from the box. A fat 8-inch dildo.

"Maybe not that one. You should try something a bit smaller."

"Enid's a big girl now. I'm sure she can take it. I'm sure she's been practicing, haven't you."

"Yes."

"See." Let her try. I want to see this."

"Why do you like picking on her?"

"I'm not picking on her. I just want to see."

"I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. How hard can it be?"

"They can get pretty hard. The harder the better."

"I'm sure you've never seen one or the real one before. But if you're doing it, you'll have to get it nice and wet."

"So big girl, put it up to your lips"

Enid pushes her arm, lifting the tip of the dildo to her mouth. The size of it being pushed so fast makes her flinch and Enid laughs. Not one to take it laying down she looks back at it and without warning takes the first few inches into her mouth.

"Oh shit."

"Look at her go."

Judith pushes the dick further into her mouth until she can't get it any further.

"Impressive. But a little spit and polish won't make every dick you suck blow its load."

"You would know."

"I would. And Carl. He doesn't last long. And I'd be happy to so Noah the difference between us any time."

"Fuck you Enid."

"Only if I can fuck you first."

Beth takes the strap on in her hand & slaps it on Enid's shoulder.

"...Looks like I'm the one who goes first... Unless you've already got one somewhere in you right now."

"...Yes ma'am."

"She's going to show you how to do it Judith."

Beth puts on the strap on & takes the opportunity with Enid on her knees at her feet to slap the long cock across her face several times.

"You think that's funny."

"Depends. Come on, everyone's watching."

Beth grabs Enid's hair, pulling the ponytail out of it, and rolling it up into a ball around her fist. Enid lifts the dick up and begins sucking it. Beth pulls on her hair along the length of the dick making sure she's getting a fair amount of the thick 8-inches.

"She is good."

"Yeah."

"How long have you been doing this Enid?"

She flips Sophia off and Beth retaliates.

"Ah ah. You should be worried about this, not them."

She pulls Enid further onto the dick, forcing some of it down her throat. Enid pushes through, taking the entire thing in her mouth for several thrust, lasting almost a minute before she retches back. She takes a few deep breaths but is back on it right after.

"She likes sucking dick. Don't you, slut."

This time Enid's middle finger is directed to Beth. She wraps her other hand around it, lifting it above her and sucking on it.

"Be nice. Judith, give it a try. I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing."

Beth pulls the dick out of her mouth and gives it to Judith. With a little hesitation she puts the spit laced dick in her mouth and sucks on it like Enid had.

"Lydia, you show her two."

"Okay."

She sits next to Judith opposite to Enid and both girls watch her close.

"How's she doing?"

"She looks like she's enjoying it."

"Try breathing through your nose. It helps."

"Not so much when you've got seven inches down your throat. That's what you should be practicing."

"Not everyone has to go that far Enid."

"No. But it's so much more fun when you do. Even better when you see his face when you do it. Plus, swallowing his cum from you pretty little tongue is cute and all, but you can't beat getting it straight into you throat. You go to sleep tasting and smelling him every second, on every breath."

"Sounds like your addicted to sucking dick."

"Guilty."

"Then lets see how good you are at taking it. Turn around. You still like it when I pull your hair when we have sex."

"No. Me & Carl have sex. We fuck. I fuck all of you, no sex."

"But you fuck Carl."

"I can fuck him. But you can't have sex with me."

"What's the difference?"

"Enid may be a slut, but she thinks sex is with someone you love."

"Like you're any better. If I ask Henry, wil he say to two fuck or have sex."

"...Both."

"I thought so. No matter how much he loves you, sometimes he wants to fuck. And you do too."

"Enid."

"I'm going."

Enid turns around, getting on her hands and knees. Beth slides in between her legs and pushes the strap-on in. She starts fucking her while Judith & Lydia start elsewhere.

"Do you think you've got it."

"I think so."

"How about you try it now, with me."

Judith looks back over eyes Enid getting fucked by Beth. She pulls her hair and shoulder, fucking her to thunderous slaps as their bodies collide.

"Don't worry, you don't have to..."

"Can you do that to me?"

"You want me to fuck like that?"

Judith stares, touching herself as Enid moans Beth praises as her pussy is split wide open over the strap-on.

"Yes."

Lydia smiles and retrieves one from the box. After she puts it on, Judith sucks on the cock until it's dripping wet. She then lays down on her back, Lydia getting in between her legs afterwards. She moves the tip of the dick to find Judith's lips, pulling them apart revealing her pink dripping hot hole. She pushes in, the dick being enveloped by her tiny pussy. As she's truly broken open, Lydia pushes deeper. Inches vanishing into Judith's narrow cunt one by one. All of them she takes with pain moans, but regardless, Lydia is able to get the entire thing in her. She hunches over Judith's body. The dick not her own, but she can feels her body wrapping around the fake cock, pulling & milking the length for the semen that'll never come. Her face, the heat coming from her mouth & being as she's all the way in her. Lydia is turned on by all of it.

With the ambiance of the ocean crashing against the beach, she pulls out & slowly pushes it back in. Judith wraps her arms & legs around her, pulling her and her dick deeper onto her pussy. She screams as the dick tip pokes her small cervix, going deeper than her fingers ever had. With her breasts & stomach pressed so firmly against Judith's relatively flat contrast, Lydia is fascinated by the feeling of Judith's abdomen moving as she does. She looks down seeing the girls stomach expand a little, her insides bullied around the dick entering & exiting her pussy. She changes her angle slightly and the bulge grows as Judith is fucked deeper.

Lydia paws at the loose sand under their bodies unable to gain much traction. She settles for grabbing Judith instead. She wraps an arm around her, behind her neck. Judith opens up, kissing Lydia who eventually pulls away to lick up and down her neck, then to her chest. her other hand goes under her body, hand pressed flat between Judith & the beach sand, pushing the childs' ass up a sshe pumps her fake cock into her. Judith loves it. Lydia won't let her go and she's close to cumming because of it. Her mouth opens to an "o", her tongue coming out, almost teasing Lydia who starts to suck on it, and she purrs as her pussy is stuffed to the brink. And then it happens again. The feeling she first experienced during her first night with the girls, and now she's given herself every following night. She starts cumming. Her pussy tightening around the strap-on, her body spasms under Lydia who watches with delight as she knows what's happening. She slows her thrusting until she comes to a full stop, leaving every inch deep inside, and now kisses Judith's worn body for comfort.

Enid is nearing that point to. Beth pulling on her hair even harder now, Enid's body folding back over itself. Beth thrusts her hips, slamming the dick into her pussy, making her crave the split instances when she pulls out. Enid's cries are the loudest on the beach. Sheer pleasure as she's close to climaxing.

"...Fuck, fuck! ...Oh my fucking god!"

"You ready to cum for me... Huh slut, you ready to cum?"

"Make me cum... Oh fuck, oh my god my pussies throbbing so fucking hard!"

Beth pulls her back even further, her free hand coming down and slapping Enid's pussy, dragging just enough to graze her clit after each impact.

"Fuuuuuck!"

Less than a minute after Judith cums, Enid does. Her body pulsating on Beth's strap-on. But the blonde isn't letting her go. She tosses her onto her side, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifts her to her chest. Their breasts slap together, Enid's torso a sweaty heap of orgasmic bliss. Seeing her at her mercy which isn't always the case has Beth ready to take advantage for as long as she can.She leans back, dropping onto her back, pulling Enid down the whole way. Then her arm goes around her again. Grabbing her around the nape of the neck, squeezing her leaving no room for her to move away. He left grabs her ass as she slides her feet into the sand. Her stance is set and she begins slamming Enid again, this time down onto the cock while thrusting it deep inside. The slaps coming from Enid as her pussy lets loose a squirting finish outshines that of the ocean colliding with the earth with small waves.

"...I'm cumming, I'm cumming again."

"Then cum."

A second orgasm follows directly behind the first, and a third one is not far behind. Beth is winded, pushing herself far with Enid. But she doesn't stop. She pulls Enid's lips onto her own, thrusting into her with everything she has left. When she starts to feel she can't continue she rolls over, putting Enid on her back. Her legs go up and then around her. Each thrust brings her closer and as she's fucked so hard, she can't stand to last for long. Her moans gets louder for a little while, then are snuffed out. Her jaw hangs open, Enid biding the pressure she feels boiling over in her body. Beth sticks her tongue in her mouth but she doesn't kiss her back. She starts cumming the last time and under her thrusting body, Enid's body trembles. She holds onto Beth, squeezing and scratching her skin trying not to float away from her as her mind goes blank. Beth just about as out of breath, sweat dripping from her forehead, looks at Enid. Quiet, tired, and faded after her rapid orgasms.

"...Tell me ...fuck or sex ...do you love me now?"

Enid pulls her head and kisses her, keeping her grip on her. When she can start to feel her body again she rolls on to of Beth who's happy to relinquish her power and take it easy even if she knows what Enid might do in return. But for now she's content with kissing her.

Cyndie pushes Sophia into the sand, keeping her milky ass up in the air. She grabs one of the dildos she got and starts to lick it. She doesn't spend too much time on it, less Sophia complain about not having her pussy fucked like the other girls. She shoves the tip in, then the rest of it. The girl pussy swallows the whole thing, leaving an inch left dangling out of her slit. Cyndie lifts it up so that she can lick at her clit while she pushes and thrusts it in. Sophia begins bucking her hips in unison getting the dick all the way inside.

"Mmmmm... fuuuuuck."

"You like it when it's deep."

"It's so fucking deep."

"But it still looks like you can fit more."

"What?"

"You're getting filled this much, I think you can take more. Do you like it when two guys fuck you at once?"

Sophia goes quiet encouraging Cyndie to go further.

"Do you like it when they fuck you from both sides?"

Cyndie reaches up to her mouth, putting another dildo in her face.

"Don't be like that. Embrace it."

Sophia opens her mouth and she pushes the dick inside.

"It's okay that you like it.

She grabs her by her hips and her shoulder, lifting her face out of the sand.

"Suck on it, like it were the real thing."

Sophia grabs the dildo and pumps it into her mouth. Cyndie starts pumping the other in her cunt again and she moans.

"That's it Soph. You like it. Two dicks."

Sophia doesn't see that Cyndie is planning on adding more to the mix however.

"You like getting spitroasted. or do you like it when ones in front, and the others in your ass."

Cyndie holds Sophia's grinding hips still to lick her asshole open. She keeps on in her pussy but now he main focus is on her rectum. A finger follows her tongue, and soon a seconds one.

"That's it, you're opening up nicely now. But it's still not two yet."

She holds up a stiff vibrator which she shoves into Sophia's ass. She moans on the cock still in her mouth as the toy slides up her ass. Once it's all the way up inside, she turns it on. The vibrator doing what it does best. Sophia pulls the dildo from her mouth crying out a her ass pulsates on the vibrator and its effect runs wild through her body.

"No. I said suck on it. You wouldn't take out the real one halfway would you."

"...Ughhhh ....nnnn, nooooo ...no."

"So put it back in."

Sophia fights the newest addition to her body. She's able to put the dildo back in her mouth and thrusts it but her speed is tempered by the vibrations coming from her ass along with having to deal with the first dildo getting pushed in her pussy. Sophia's head darts up then drops back down as she starts to cum. Cyndie rubs her body as she the orgasm comes.

"This has to be how you like it. When one's fucking you in your filthy cunt. And the other one is balls deep in your tight ass. Tell me.""

"...I, I love it."

"Love what. Love getting spitroasted or love having your tight holes filled."

"I love having both holes filled."

"You're bad Sophia. But I don't think you're telling me the truth."

She gets on her knees behind her. The strap-on she's wearing laying its cock between her parted cheeks. Sophia shakes her head. The stimulus getting to her and she climaxes again.

"I actually think you like it when they both fuck you in the same hole."

Cyndie pushes the strap-on into her pussy with the first dildo still buried in her. She grabs what's still exposed and thrusts it in along with the one she's thrusting in now. The two dicks in her pussy, the one in her ass and the one she's sucking on makes Sophia cum again right after the last. She falls to her side throbbing and Cyndie knows she's not going to be able to continue for the moment.

Cyndie then walks over to Lydia. She takes her strap-on off and lifts her up into the air. Lydia wraps her legs around Cyndie's hips as she pushes her used dick into her and she starts to fuck her standing right there. She holds her up, her strong arms able to kep the teen up while thrusting the strap-on inside of her.

"Oh god."

"Don;t tell me that you're going to quit on me like Sophia."

"Lydia shakes her head."

"I like seeing you girls cum. And I want to make all of you cum before the night's done."

"Okay. I want to cum. I want you to make me cum."

"That's what I like to hear."

Cyndie thrusts harder into Lydia and her tender kiss get rougher. She her head goes up, Cyndie licks at her neck. Judith gets up, watching Cyndie giving it to Lydia. She sees the strap on she was using and picks it up. Beth is watching them too, rubbing her clit and fucking herself with a dildo. When Judith turns her head around to look for Enid, she comes up from behind her.

"Looking for someone."

"Maybe."

"Well, I was look at you. Lydia may have put it in yo first, but I want to go next."

"What if I want to do it to you."

"Wanting and doing are two different things. Mine's already on."

Enid kisses her. When she pulls Judith's small body against her, the strap-on thrusts between her thighs. The cock rubbing her clit and lips before jetting between her cheeks on the other side.

"How much have you been practicing what I showed you?"

"A lot. Every night."

"So then you remember I taught you how to do it right. I made you cum over and over that night."

Enid turns Judith around, thrusting the dick between her legs again.

"What's my name?"

"I don't know."

"You know it."

Enid reaches between her slender leg, pushing the tip of the dick inside of her.

"What's my name Judith?"

"...You'll have to fuck me. I don't know."

She chuckles, amused by Judith's game.

"Okay... Let's see if you're still as hardheaded when you're dripping all over the sand, and begging for more."

Enid lifts Judith up, able to hold the girl up against her body. Judith being so small watches her legs dangle nearly a foot of the ground. Enid pushes the dick in and Judith moans. Her breath going almost as soon as the length of the cock is reaching as deeply as when Lydia was inside of her. But this time, her partner isn't as gentle. Enid knows that she can take it more than she let on. She slams the girl onto the dick, small shrieks escaping her every few thrusts. Judith clings to the strap-on in her hands, holding out through Enid's pounding. Despite her light vocals, Judith is able to stay relatively quiet which admittedly pisses Enid off further. But she's only able to stay this way for a short while. When Enid starts pulling her onto the dick by her small tits and biting at her neck, Judith lets her moans out, but she never gives her what she wants. Enid fucks Judith to an orgasm, but still she refuses to say anything she wants to hear. Enid lets her down and Judith drops into the sand panting as her orgasm clouds her mind.

"What about now? What's my name Judith?"

She gets no answer and crouches down next to her.

"I'll just keep fucking you until you tell me."

Judith looks at her, smirking and Enid can't understand why.

"Judith."

Enid, confused pulls Judith's hair away from her face and she pounces. She tackles the larger girl onto her back, kissing her mouth but pinning her arms down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Judith. That's my name."

"I know."

"And you'll say it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to fuck you until you do."

Judith puts the strap-on on and shoves the dick all the way into Enid who winces.

"...You're going to have to do a lot better if you want me to say your name."

"Say it."

Judith pulls out and shoves then dick in, but now into Enid's ass. She screams as the toy penetrates her unsuspecting anus.

"Judi..."

"Say my name."

"...No."

Judith thrusts it deeper into her and she moans, biting down on her lip as she knows she'll spill her name otherwise. Judith pumps the cock into Enid's ass, fucking her harder over time. After the last time asking, Judith remains silent, thrusting into Enid with little concern over her hearing her name called. She instead moves to making sure she knows she means business. Judith undoes the straps around Enid and once it's off, she balls them up and thrusts the cock of it into her pussy. Enid's mouth comes open and she screams Judith's name. But she continues, thrusting both dicks into Enid no matter how many times she hears her name.

"...Fuck, Judith! ...Judith! ...Judith!"

"I want you to cum ...Cum on my dick."

Judith grabs Enid's tits, and squeezes them, sucking and biting her nipples.

"I'm cumming."

"So cum on my dick."

Enid cums, Judith thrusting until she's sure she's done so.

"Next time, I put both in the same hole."

Enid is too tired to respond. She pants as Judith leaves one strap-on still inside her pussy.

"...Fuck."

Beth rubs her clit seconds from climax having watch Judith give it to Enid.

"...I'm cumming."

Judith helps her, leaving her tongue and several kisses on her skin and sliding two fingers into her pussy. Beth reaches her orgasm with her aid and she's thankful.

"So you want me?"

Judith nods her head, poking Beth's leg with her strap-on.

"I want to fuck you."

Beth slides her fingers through her hair, pulling the tangles of dark brown hair away from her cute face.

"I think I'd like that."

Judith & Beth kiss. The older girl leading them to the act. She lays Judith down and sits on top of her.

"...Cute dick. Think you can make we cum with it."

"I'll try."

"Thanks, but I know you can."

Beth sits back on the cock, it's length sliding into her and she moans out. Judith messages her breasts as she begins bucking her hips.

"That feels so good Judith."

"I want to kiss you again."

Beth nods her head, lowering herself down to kiss the girl. She continues playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples while they make out. The softer time with her is better in a way than whens he had to rough up Enid. Beth is grateful. She takes Judith's thrusts with a smile and keeps her lips on her the whole time.

"Oh, mmmmm ...fuck ...Judith ...you're so deep, it feels so good."

Beth wraps her arms around Judith, grinding into her thrusts, picking up ferocity as she feels herself getting close. Judith receiving almost the same amount of pleasure from fucking Beth, Judith wants to see her cum. She lifts her hands up, grabbing Beth's face. She holds onto Judith's hands, looking down into her big brown eyes.

"...You're gonna make me cum Judith."

Judith lifts her hands higher, putting her fingers into Beth's blonde hair. As her hands rubs her scalp Beth closes her eyes, enjoying her more. She rubs her clit as she gets closer and covers her mouth before she screams out. But Judith wants to hear her, she grabs and removes her arm and she cries her name. Beth begins to climax, squeezing onto Judith. She laughs after she cums and rewards Judith. Cyndie having gone down to her knees continues pulling Lydia onto her. She climaxes again and holds onto her.

"...How many was that?"

"...Three."

"How about a fourth."

"...No."

"Lydia kisses her but tries to stand up."

"My pussy needs a break... but I can still do you.

"I'm okay with that."

"As much as I like you making me cum, do you think you can cum for a change?"

"I think I can manage."

"I bet you're really wet after all of that."

Lydia sits down by Cyndie's side and the two lay down. Lydia slides her hand down to Cyndie's cunt and fingers her.

"...Definitely wet."

"Then what are you going to do then?"

"Have a drink."

Lydia moves down, putting her head down by Cyndie's pussy. She licks her wet cunt, grinning at how wet she is after fucking her so much. Cyndie does find it nice to have her slit licked after going for so long. And Lydia's gentle approach gives her the chance to catch her breath which has been missing since Sophia. Lydia pulls Cyndie's darker lips apart, exposing her pink entrance. The varying colors in her skin enticing Lydia who lets her tongue lick all over her wet pussy then slide into it. Cyndie grabs her hair, groaning as she's given some pleasure for a change.

"...Lydia."

"No... just enjoy it. I've got it."

Cyndie begins to pant and Lydia's tongue hits every spot on the dot. She rubs her breasts, squeezing any possible bit of pleasure she's not already feeling out.

"Shit... god, that's so damn..."

"Are you going to cum.?"

"...Ahhhh! Mmmm hmmm... I'm about to..."

"So take it. I want you to cum..."

Lydia gets her second hand involved and Cyndie drops her head back into the sand. She tries to moves out of it, but Lydia is persistent. Her hard work pays of and Cyndie cums over her tongue. Lydia lifts her head, leaving gooey ropes dangling from her tongue.

"Got any room for one more?""

"Sure."

Sophia sits down with them.

"How'd you like earlier."

"I'm still pissed at you."

"But you liked it didn't you."

...If felt good. And then it felt great... and then so fucking good... but I hate you."

"I love you too."

"How's her pussy?"

"Delicious."

"Mind if I go in for a swim?"

"I'd try the deep end. It's a lot more fun."

"I intend to. Think you can help me out then?"

"If you want."

Sophia hands Lydia a strap-on. She puts it on while Sophia gives Cyndie a few licks.

"So, do you like it when they fuck both holes at once."

"...I love it."

"Good."

Sophia uses her fingers to open Cyndie's ass up a bit and slides the vibrator she had up hers inside.

"Oh shit."

"I know. But we've still got one more hole."

Sophia plays with Cyndie's tits and slides the strap-on inside of her cunt. A she begins thrusting, Lydia gets behind her and whens he puts her hand on her back she pauses. Lydia slides hers into Sophia and they both begin. Cyndie moans as Sophia fills her and Sophia does the same to Lydia. The three carry on like this for a few minutes. Cyndie reaches her orgasm first before Sophia. Cyndie falls flat as Sophia wraps her arms around Lydia. She thrusts her hips, ramming the brunette at maximum speed. Her hands please her tits as her pussy is throttled apart, the strap-on flopping around as she's filled repeatedly. Lydia reaches back, pulling Sophia's hips into her.

"Yes, yes, shit! You're going to make me cum."

Sophia slams it into her, more speed, more force. Lydia beckons to her close orgasm. Cyndie is back in the fray, licking and fondling at Lydia's front as she's taken from behind.

"Come on baby, let it out."

"...Aghhhh! Right there, oh... fuck, right there... I'm cumming, cumming!"

Lydia kisses her as her body goes stiff. Sophia keeps her thrusts coming, Lydia still pulling at her hips for more. An then she crumples over Cyndie, falling onto her and the three laugh. The six of them take a bit of a break, getting some rest lying on the sand staring up at the stars. While talking they decide to play a little game that soon turns back into what started all of it. Two now in the middle of their part, Cyndie, down on her all fours, spread eagle. Enid at her side. She licks her asshole, fondling it with her finger. Her other hand is preoccupied, thrusting a vibrator into her cunt.

"Unghhh... Ohhhh, fuck... deeper, deeper..."

Enid does this for both, sliding her finger deep into her ass while also shoving the vibrator as deep as it can go.

"Deep, aghhh... yes... Fuck I'm cumming, don't stop."

Enid pushes her tongue deeper into her ass and wiggles the toy around and she gets that much closer.

"Come on Enid, truth or dare."

"I'm busy, truth."

"Fine. What do you miss most about Carl?"

"...Well if I'm being honest, I miss him cumming on my face just after he fucked me to cum."

"Slut."

"For sure."

"...Well if you miss it so much..."

Cyndie springs up just before she cums. She steps on Enid, putting her on her back and stands over her.

"I got some for you..."

Cyndie rubs her clit and shoves the toy all of the way inside her for the last few seconds before she cums. As she does she pulls the vibrator out and almost right after a bursting stream of cum flows out. Her orgasm lands all over Enid's face, coating her in warm bliss. Cyndie shivering, trying to stand straight after cumming on her.

"Oh my god."

"Hope it was worth it."

Cyndie pulls her hair from her sweating face and walks away leaving a smiling Enid lapping up at her juices.

"If I'm still being honest, that wasn't half bad."

"Then get someone else to do it, I'm done."

Cyndie drops down next to the other girls, Enid soon sitting back in the circle with them.

"That was pretty hot."

"Who's next?"

"Beth."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"...I dare you to let Sophia make you cum, in any way she wants."

"So I can use whatever I want?"

"Yup, but you have to make her cum. Or we'll have to punish you if we think you're just trying to make yourself cum."

"I'm so scared."

Sophia grabs something from the box and moves to Beth.

"Right here?"

"I want everyone to see."

Sophia stops in front of her dangling two sets of anal beads.

"You're kidding."

"It's all in good fun."

"Fun until I can't sit straight."

"Don't be a baby. You picked dare, now take that dare up the ass like everyone else. Now assume the position already, you know how I want you."

"Fine. But if Noah asks why I can't let him into his favorite hole, I'm going to kick your ass."

Beth turns around, spreading her legs and lifting her ass into the air. Sophia takes her place, sitting on her back facing the other girls.

"Hey. Do you have to sit on me?"

"Probably not. But it's more fun this way."

Sophia places both sets of beads down and playfully shakes Beth's ass for the others.

"I love your ass. It's so nice and plump."

Her teasing if followed up by a couple playful but slightly painful slaps to her cheeks.

"Sophia."

"I'm getting started. Hey Judith, do you like what you see?"

"She's not apart of the dare."

"You said I can use anything, and that includes anyone."

"Lets see where she's going. Judith, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to help Sophia in anyway you can."

"I thought we were going to try and keep it to one one one."

"Well, we tried. And failed. Your turn."

"Ask away then."

Judith approaches Sophia.

"On your knees."

She obeys, Sophia taking to spinning the beads by their loop around her finger.

"I think Beth's going to need a bit of work before she's ready. Help me help her."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I've got some sucking to do. Believe my, I'd rather lick her wet little pussy..."

Sophia slides her finger to Beth's slit and spreads her lips open.

"Thanks."

"No problem babe. But Judith, as much as I want to bury my face int blonde's snatch, I'd rather watch you do it. You and your pretty little tongue fucking this. Besides... Don't you like her. She's got like the best ass. Her pussies still wet from when you fucked her before. Don't you want to taste her. Get to taste this wet pussy again and again until we make the bitch cum."

Judith rolls her eyes but knows she wants to. She leans in and starts to eat Beth out from behind. She digs her fingers into the sand as Judith's tongue dances over her folds and penetrates her. While watching close, Sophia puts the string of beads into her mouth one by one. Juices from Beth's pussy and Judith's mouth drip down her inner thigh as her arousal heightens.

"Okay, that's enough."

"...Don't make her stop."

"What?"

"You're done."

"But I don't want to stop."

"Relax, your done there. Now lick her ass. I know she wants you to. And don't be afraid to use your fingers. I want her ass nice and wet before I start."

Judith directs her tongue towards Beth's ass this time, Beth returning back to a rising state shortly after. A minute flies by in a flash, and with both holes perfectly lubed up, Sophia is ready to take over. She moves Judith who takes ha new spot in front of Beth. She mirrors her position and Beth begins to lick her pussy while Sophia inserts one of the strings into her ass. She pushes each ball in deeper. Beth's pink pucker spreads around each of them, swallowing the ball and string and shrinks in size only to be forced open around the next. Beth's audible pleasure for her backdoor exploration travels into Judith who give a similar one to the beach air. At the end of the link Beth has five golf-ball size rungs in her ass. Sophia pulling and swinging the chain around in her ass. Then comes the seconds set. This time, Sophia pushes the first ball into her dripping pussy, watching with delight at each one vanishing up her pink slit and hearing the moan between licks that follow. Once she has all of them in she pulls on them both, pulling either one or two balls free with a dripping pop and then shoves however many pulled free back in. The feeling of the various sizes between her two individual holes, Beth can barely concentrate on Judith, but the girl works with what she has, grinding her small ass against Beth's face, rubbing her clit as the two get close to their respective orgasms. Sophia grinds her hip as well, rubbing her slit over Beth's back while fucking the blonde with the beads. Judith reaches her orgasm first, after adding another her other hand and pushing a finger up her bald cunt. Which is good news for Beth who can finally let herself far under Sophia's control and ride out the last bit of brimming ecstasy before she too finally erupts. Her back arches, and her moans go silents as she cums on the many beans making their home in her. And just as she begins to cum, Sophia snatches on the plugs, pulling all ten beads free at once and Beth loses her shit. Her pussy and asshole spasms in accordance with her already trembling body. Though it's her cunt that fires out three long and glorious streams of hot cum into the sand.

Sophia falls from Beth's back when she drops from her hands to her elbows. But she can only laugh knowing why Beth has fallen. She lays on her side looking at her. Beth panting, her breath getting heavier every few huffs, eyes closed as the pleasure from her orgasm beats her down.

"How'd I do?"

Beth is unable to answer. And neither is Judith who stays unresponsive to her. Though she's amused enough upon seeing how enthralled the two are. To which she gives each of their jiggling asses a nice slap. She's done just in time to be apart of Lydia's next dare.

The girl continue well into the night, spending over an hour cumming back to back in multiple pairs. The end of which coming with all of the girls doing each other together. Sophia starting their line of orgasms, scissoring with Beth. The blonde teen cumming and moaning into Lydia's pussy while she shoves a vibrator deeps into Enid's pussy already filled with another dildo, and string of anal beads clattering halfway out her ass, squeezed out as she climaxes. She's three fingers into Judith's pussy, two up her ass while the young girl pounds Cyndie's pussy to a wet gushing orgasm, her strap-on lost seven inches in her cunt as cum squirts out of her nearly half a dozen times. Each of them cumming three or four times before they're all on the back, too worn out to do anything else. Though when they're ready, the last time finally coming with them ready to have some fun with young Judith. The girl lays on her back, all of the others surrounding her.

"You ready?"

"You don't scare me."

"Mmmmm, I say we give her everything girls. After all, this might be our last time together for a while."

"Then who wants to go."

"I want to be under her."

"Why?"

"If she says she isn't scare, why can't I play with her backdoor. You can take it, right."

"I'll still fuck you when you're done."

"See."

"If you want it, you got it."

"Come on Judith. Let's see if you're still talking shit with eight inches inside."

Enid already with the strap-on ready grabs the rung poking out of Judith's ass. She slowly pulls on it, pulling the strings of beads out of her anus dripping in her fluids.

"...Ooooh, it's so wet."

Enid pops one of the beads into her mouth, sucking it clean. The other girls find it attractive and they each start licking another. When her slimy coating is licked clean she drops the beads down and turns her focus back to her ass. The girls anus remains open, gaping from the extraction of her beads but trying to close. Enid gathers a wad of saliva and spits it into her gaping hole. After she lifts Judith up on top of her as she lays down. The thick veiny eight inch python standing at attention as Judith's twitching hole approaches. She coos out a breath of pleasure as half of the cock slides up her. And as the last four are swallowed by her small body Enid pulls her onto her chest beginning to thrust into her ass and the rest of the girls continue.

"I'll go."

Beth comes to her next. Putting her face to her pussy, feasting on her wet sticky lips less than an inch away from the fat cock Enid is shoving deep into her colon. After a bit, she's got a toy of her own. She turns around, sliding her legs under the theirs and introduces it. She pushes half of the dildo into Judith's pussy. She cries out as both holes are fucked deep by inches of hard dick. The other half Beth reserves for herself, sliding it between her lips and sitting back letting the double sided cock fuck them both as she squat thrusts down onto Judith's spread cunt. With two girls now fucking Judith, Lydia watches while touching herself.

"So what, you're just going to watch and rub one out watching them have all the fun."

"No, it's just..."

"She wants to be one of us. Then she has be able to be the group fuck toy."

Cyndie moves in next, sitting on Judith's face and pulling on her hair until she's burying her tongue in between her slit.

"...Fuuuck. Then make her touch you... Faster..."

Judith wags her tongue across every inch of Cyndie's slit, stretching her tongue as far as it'll go to please her. She takes the dildo in her hand and forces it up her ass and plays with Judith's nipples.

"...Ohhh, fuck, fuck... right there. Lick right there..."

Lydia takes the advice, crawling up to Judith's hard working body. She moves one of Cyndie's hand, sucking on Judith's tit while pushing her hand down between her legs. With everything getting done to her, she begins to finger Lydia the best she can. When she feels she wants more, she climbs on top of her, bringing her head just shy of Beth's ass as the blonde reverse fucks Judith with the dildo. She lays her head on Judith, feeling the child's body temperature rising as she's nearing an orgasm, her heartbeat carrying all the way down to her sweet lips. Enid licks her clit, soon suckling the lit pearl and the small hood covering it, while also getting Judith to finger her deeper. Getting her other hand to do the same to her ass. Sophia is the last to join, but takes nothing less than her full usage. She hugs up against Cyndie, pressing together, pulling their tits into ballooning mounds while sticking her tongue into her mouth. They give Judith a bit of direction and she cocks her head lower, adding Sophia's aroused cunt to the menu. She goes back and forth, pleasing their two dripping pussies. They enjoy her tongue dexterity along with their own nimble hands, fondling and groping the others body why they begin to fucking Judith's face. A minute later and all of their playing have Judith cumming. She spasms under the weight of them all, crying into Cyndie & Sophia's grinding pussies, but she clings on, licking them more, fingering Lydia harder than before. Another orgasm comes, and then a third, but she keeps on. Beth has cum twice while fucking her. Lydia as well, dripping a puddle onto Judith heaving abdomen that drips off from both sides of her but only continues to collect time and time again. Cyndie claws at Sophia's back as her third orgasm comes. The girls squirts more of her juicy wet climax into Judith's aching mouth, but she swallows it as she had the first. Sophia the provider of one of them begins cumming for the fourth time, gushing over Judith's mouth and Cyndie's cunt alike.

Another round of it, and all of the girls are down and out. Cuddling up together in the sand as their multiple orgasms keep them from acting on any more of their perverse thoughts. Lydia & Sophia pass out first. Beth staying awake for a little while longer, long enough to rubs herself to another orgasm and then drifting off. But Cyndie stays up. She and Judith, strap-ons on provide Enid with the series of orgasms she missed out on. Both girls taking turns or fucking her at the same time until she's satisfied. Cyndie lies under her, slamming her onto her hard cock, Judith fucking her ass from behind and she climaxes for the fourth time, covering the sand in more cum. The fifth time comes with the two of them buried six inches deep in her cunt, both sharing her well occupied space, with a third dick vibrating a storm in her ass. She squirts after they finish. Cum shooting out over three feet from her shivering legs. By the time everything has finally calmed down, Enid had faded out, and Judith has fucked Cyndie to two more orgasms, and she her three. The two girls laying close, licking and fingering until they both cum one last time together. With three digits spreading her pussy open, Judith for the first time squirts herself. Her body releasing four hot streams of sudden cum out. Cyndie smiles and Judith unable to move falls off of her. Cyndie takes a minute as her own orgasm passes before she can lay face to face with her. Judith is moments from falling asleep, as is Cyndie. She lifts her hand, fingers still dripping with her cum and folds her messy hair behind her ear.

"...You did great Judith."

"...Thanks."

"So glad you joined us that first time. Now we get to have fun with you all the time."

Cyndie's hand rubs over Judith's sweat drenched body. She squeezes ont her ass, loving the feeling of her tight butt.

"...Should I take this out now?"

Cyndie brings her fingers to Judith's ass, the end of the set of anal beads left peeking from between her cheeks.

"...Nah, leave it in until morning. I want to fuck you bright and early. And I don't want you getting tight on me over night."

She kisses her, only feeling her return on it for a bit later. Judith is out cold finally able to get some rest. Cyndie kisses down her face and to her neck before coming back and kissing her sweaty forehead.

"...Night Judith. I look forward to working with you Alexandria's again."

Cyndie turns onto her back, the last one still up for now a midst the sexual carnage they've engaged in. She falls asleep glad knowing that this will happen again, and even more so that Judith has finally joined in as well.


End file.
